


Vegeta the shark

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [23]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Business man, Flash Fic, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sulle note di Figlio di una m… di Gianluca Capozzi.[DBNA].Vegeta è diventato il faccendiere della Capsule co.. e per lui non è facile avere a che fare con i figli di papà.





	Vegeta the shark

Vegeta the shark

 

Vegeta strinse le carte fino a far diventare le nocche bianche e sentì le gambe tremare.

< Giuro che Trunks diventa così, lo uccido > rifletté. Accentuò il sorriso e mostrò i denti bianchi.

“Sa, oggi giorno essere a capo di una ditta è così complicato. Devo vagliare a fondo se ho voglia di firmare o no, sa, per il bene delle aziende” dichiarò il biondo. Sorrise alzando il lembo sinistro del labbro e si passò una mano tra i corti capelli biondi.

“Certo, capisco perfettamente” sibilò il principe dei saiyan. Deglutì e appoggiò le carte sul tavolo. Mosse gli occhi a destra e a sinistra, guardando il sole sbattere contro le pareti a vetri. 

< Sauzer dei tempi moderni, se non era di tuo padre la ditta, a quest’ora non avevi un lavoro > rifletté.

“Ho notato che viene sempre con la stessa auto. E’ inconcepibile! Non vola nemmeno bene. Io le consiglio la nuova Berraty 4000, l’ho presa due giorni fa. Oh le posso fare uno sconto per la Higghiza, l’ho cambiata il mese scorso” spiegò il ragazzo. Si alzò gli occhiali da sole sul naso con l’indice facendo tintinnare l’orecchino al naso.

< Vorrei vedere se non te li pagasse paparino i conti. Dende, nemmeno io ero così viziato e sì che ero un principino già parecchio odioso > si disse Vegeta. Annuì, allungò la mano e afferrò una penna facendola vorticare tra indice e pollice.

“A casa mia purtroppo c’è mia moglie che spende e spande in vestiti” disse, addolcendo il tono. Si sentì un trillo e la sedia del giovane tremò. Un rumore di tamburi e versi lascivi si espanse a ritmo nella stanza.

“Scusi, è mio” sussurrò il giovane. Ridacchiò e tirò fuori il cellulare. Cliccò il pulsante di spegnimento e lo rimise in tasca.

Vegeta strofinò i denti tra loro, le orecchie gli fischiavano. Osservò il giovane tirare fuori dalla cintura altri quattro cellulari e spegnere anche quelli.

“Oh, guardi questo. Ha la televisione incorporata!” annunciò l’altro giovane.

“La ditta Lioning non mi pareva li fabbricasse…” disse il principe dei saiyan. Si sciolse la cravatta e sentì i muscoli premere sulla camicia.

“No, certo che no! Me li faccio fare su misura” biascicò il biondo. Rabbrividì e si sfregò le mani tra loro, mostrando le unghie laccate.

< Ma chi c**zo sei? Un figlio degli dei? Hai un’aura inferiore persino a quel gattone volante che si porta dietro il verme! Ti senti figo quando sei identico a tremiliardi di insulsi e ridicoli umani che girano su questo sasso ignorato dall’universo! > rifletté il principe dei saiyan. Aprì e chiuse un pugno, posando la penna sul tavolo di vetro.

“Penso che le convenga firmare, tornando al discorso di prima. A breve il sovrano farà il raduno annuale dei nobili per il censimento annuale. I controlli del fisco sono come sempre molto  _noiosi_ , ma come sa noi siamo esonerati per i beni pubblici fatti durante i vari attacchi alieni” spiegò Vegeta. Si sporse in avanti, mostrò di più i denti in un sorriso e i capelli neri a fiamma sul suo capo tremarono.

< Lo so che ti sembro uno squalo, ma non hai capito che sono anche peggio. Io quegli squali me li mangio in un boccone > si disse il Briefs.

Il giovane annuì, si sporse e afferrò la penna. Si avvicinò le carte, guardò il primo foglio chinando la testa e firmò sulla riga tratteggiata. Ripeté lo stesso più volte anche con gli altri tre fogli.

“La Capsule Corporation è lieta di fare affari con la Lioning, sperando che saranno proficui” disse il Briefs. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, osservò il ragazzo annuire, alzarsi e spostare la sedia in plastica. Girarsi e allontanarsi verso l’uscita. Vegeta si spostò verso sinistra e afferrò la cornetta bianca del telefono fisso. Digitò il numero e si portò la cornetta all’orecchio. Sentì squillare sei volte.

“Pro… pronto?” domandò Goku, la voce gli tremò.

“Kakaroth, segui la mia aura e teletrasportati da me ora!” ordinò. Mise giù il telefono e incrociò le braccia. Si girò con la sedia sentendo il rumore delle ruote di plastica e incrociò le braccia. Alzò il capo e si voltò a destra sentendo un fischio.

“Attacco nemico?” domandò il Son, togliendo le dita dalla fronte.

“No, volevo vedere qualcuno che la vita se l’è fatta in salita come me” ringhiò il Briefs. Sciolse le braccia e si alzò in piedi. Si girò e abbracciò il Son.

“Urca!” gridò il salvatore della Terra, ricambiando l’abbraccio del migliore amico.


End file.
